Spicy♪ Hot＊Cake!!!
|Kanji = スパイシー♪ホット＊ケーキ!!!|Romaji = Supaishī♪ Hotto＊Kēki!!!|Artist = Minami Tanaka Nichika Omori Nanami Yamashita|Released = September 11th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|Insert Singer = Non Manaka Chiri Tsukikawa Pepper Taiyou|singalbum-image = File:Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! Album Cover.png|singalbum-imagewidth = 300px|Album = Promise! Rhythm! Paradise!|Tracklist = 1. Go! Go! Gorgeous! 2. Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! (NonSugar) 3. Ha Cha Me Cha Telepathy 4. Secret! Ratatouille 5. Reserve・The・Reverse! 6. Star☆A・La・Carte 7. Liar is the Beginning of Tomorrow 8. Make Money・Make Dream 9. Pure・Heart・Calendar 10. Divine Song! ~Gaarmage Tourism~ 11. Spicy♪ Hot＊Cake!!! 12. Crew-Sing! Friend-Ship♡}} Spicy♪ Hot＊Cake!!! is a unit song sung by NonSugar. It was released on September 11th, 2019. Performers * NonSugar Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Mecchanko supaishī na hotto＊kēki!!! (Oh Yeah!) Pepper!, Chili!, Non-Sweet! (Hot!) Odoroichau kara meshiagare (OK!) Hora ne! Hora ne! Amaku miechau kedo Mada mada amakuna~~~i! So Hot! Supaishī♪ Hotto＊Kēki! ! ! Acchicchi! Fuwatto yawarakai dake ja tsumannai desho? (Go! Go! Onnanoko tte mirakuru!) Zettai bikkuri shichau kurai no inpakuto de Go! (Go! Go! Onnanoko tte mirakuru!) Yabba~i mazeru na kiken ittai dōnacchau ndaro? (Shippai? Yatteminakya wakkannai, ne?) Sō desu! Mikkusu shita kosei de shōbu! Oishiku naru kamo yo Chotto ajimi shitemichaō, tte tokoro kara Nanka kuse ni nacchau miryoku baku hatsu (Gu! Gujjobu! Pāfekuto! Pīsu obu keiku!) Berī supaishī na hotto＊kēki!!! (Oh Yeah!) Pepper!, Chili!, Non-Sweet! (Hot!) Odoroichau kara meshiagare (OK!) Aji to aji ga kenka shichau Dakedo?! So Good! Zetsumyō na teisuto! Yappa yada yada itteta tte (Oh Yeah!) Nandaka ki ni nacchau (Hot!) Kenka suru kurai nakayoshi (OK!) Sore ga! Sore ga! Misumacchi tte iu ndesu yo Shiroppu wa atogake! Acchicchi! Chotto awanai njanai? Nante kōde awaseru no ga (Go! Go! Onnanoko tte mirakuru!) Sensu ī nātte omowareru no to onnaji! (Go! Go! Onnanoko tte mirakuru!) Yabbāi honto kāra hōtte hon'nō no manmā (Shippai? Yatteminakya wakkannai, ne?) Sō desu! Mikkusu shita kosei de shōbu! Kawaiku naritai no Nē, suki ni nacchau hodo ni maketakunai Kimochi tsuyoku nacchau dōshite kana? (Gu! Gujjobu! Pāfekuto! Pīsu obu keiku! Yeah!) (Gu! Gujjobu! Pāfekuto! Pīsu obu keiku!) Berī supaishī na hotto＊kēki!!! (Oh Yeah!) Pepper!, Chili!, Non-Sweet! (Hot!) Odorokasetaku nacchau nda (OK!) Datte! Datte! Piritto karai hō ga Kitto amasa hikitatsu nda! Yappa tsuntsun datta no tte (Oh Yeah!) Deredere natta no tte (Hot!) Amakara MIX na furendoshippu! (OK!) Sore ga! Sore ga! Ichiban tsuyoi ndayo Takabisha×Wairudo = Puraido! So Hot! Supaishī♪ Hotto＊Kēki! ! ! Mecchanko supaishī na hotto＊kēki!!! Pepper!, Chili!, Non-Sweet! (Hot!) Odoroichau kara meshiagare (OK!) Hora ne! Hora ne! Amaku miete demo ne?! Not yet! Amakunai kara ne!!! Berī supaishī na hotto＊kēki!!! (Oh Yeah!) Pepper!, Chili!, Non-Sweet! (Hot!) Onnanoko amaku minaide! (OK!) Motto! Motto! Sutekina reshipi de odorokasetai no! Piritto kimete, kawaiku nacchau Atogake shiroppu de! Acchicchi! |-| Kanji= メッチャンコスパイシーなホット＊ケーキ！！！（Oh Yeah！） Pepper！、Chili！、Non-Sweet！（Hot！） おどろいちゃうから召し上がれ（OK！） ほらね！ほらね！甘くみえちゃうけど まだまだ甘くな〜〜〜い！So Hot！ スパイシー♪ホット＊ケーキ！！！ アッチッチ！ ふわっとやわらかいだけじゃつまんないでしょ？ （Go！Go！女の子ってミラクル！） ぜったいビックリしちゃうくらいのインパクトでGo！ （Go！Go！女の子ってミラクル！） ヤッバ〜イマゼルナキケン イッタイドーナッチャウンダロ？ （失敗？ やってみなきゃワッカンナイ、ね？） そうです！ミックスした個性で勝負！ おいしくなるかもよ ちょっと味見してみちゃおう、ってところから なんかクセになっちゃうミリョクバクハツ！ （グッ！ぐっじょぶ！パーふぇくと！ピースおぶけいく！） ベリースパイシーなホット＊ケーキ！！！（Oh Yeah！） Pepper！、Chili！、Non-Sweet！（Hot！） おどろいちゃうから召し上がれ （OK！） 味と味がケンカしちゃう だけど？！So Good！絶妙なテイスト！ やっぱヤダヤダ言ってたって（Oh Yeah！） ナンダカ気になっちゃう（Hot！） ケンカするくらい仲良し（OK！） それが！それが！ミスマッチっていうんですよ シロップはあとがけ！ アッチッチ！ ちょっとあわないんじゃない？なんてコーデあわせるのが （Go！Go！女の子ってミラクル！） センスいいなぁって思われるのとおんなじ！ （Go！Go！女の子ってミラクル！） ヤッバーイホントカーラホーッテホンノーノマンマー （失敗？ やってみなきゃワッカンナイ、ね？） そうです！ミックスした個性で勝負！ かわいくなりたいの ねぇ、好きになっちゃうほどに負けたくない 気持ち強くなっちゃうどうしてかな？ （グッ！ぐっじょぶ！パーふぇくと！ピースおぶけいく！Yeah！） （グッ！ぐっじょぶ！パーふぇくと！ピースおぶけいく！） ベリースパイシーなホット＊ケーキ！！！（Oh Yeah！） Pepper！、Chili！、Non-Sweet！（Hot！） おどろかせたくなっちゃうんだ（OK！） だって！だって！ピリッと辛いほうが きっと甘さ引き立つんだ！ やっぱツンツンだったのって（Oh Yeah！） デレデレなったのって（Hot！） 甘辛MIXなフレンドシップ！（OK！） それが！それが！一番強いんだよ 高飛車×ワイルド=プライド！ So Hot！ スパイシー♪ホット＊ケーキ！！！ メッチャンコスパイシーなホット＊ケーキ！！！ Pepper！、Chili！、Non-Sweet！（Hot！） おどろいちゃうから召し上がれ（OK！） ほらね！ほらね！甘くみえて でもね？！ Not yet（ノッチェット）！甘くないからね！！！ ベリースパイシーなホット＊ケーキ！！！（Oh Yeah！） Pepper！、Chili！、Non-Sweet！（Hot！） 女の子甘く見ないで！（OK！） もっと！もっと！素敵なレシピでおどろかせたいの！ ピリッと決めて、かわいくなっちゃう あとがけシロップで！ アッチッチ！ |-| English= Audio Trivia *The song samples Sugarless×Friend. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs sung by NonSugar Category:Songs sung by Non Category:Songs sung by Chiri Category:Songs sung by Pepper Category:Pepper Performance Category:Non Performance Category:Chiri Performance Category:Unit Song